stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Michael
Gethsemane Group | occupation = | title = | stationed = Gethsemane Group | rank = ensign | insignia = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Katsuki Farell | father = Rio Farell | siblings = Artesia Michael | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Madoka Michael was the daughter of Rio Farell and Katsuki Farell and a classmate of Karala Yagiyu. (Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar) Madoka's parents died of a mutated form of the virus developed by Section 31 to kill the Founders that they contracted during the Dominion War. Rio Farell lived on a colonies in another galaxy that was connected to the Milky Way through a wormhole, but when a war broke out between the state she lived in and another state she returned to Earth. During pregnancy Madokas mother was hit by a strange light and received a vision of a strange obelisk in Africa. The vision indicated that there was a connection between Madoka and the obelisks. When Madoka was born a unusual star formation was visible in Earth's sky. Madoka was born with a genetic anomaly, similar to , that meant she was unable to speak. While she lacked any language skill she was able to draw impressively detailed pictures. She received a special treatment based on Doctor Julian Bashir's work with augments in the 2370s. After the treatment she started to display symptoms similar to . Madoka is also a and was able to repair the an ancient alien artefact in Africa. This was despite not having any formal training in the areas of electricity, electronics and physics. Her membership in Starfleet was critisized in some articles of the tabloid press. http://www.cyberpunkreview.com/forums/viewtopic.php?t=1268 Memorable quotes Trivia *Madoka gave Karala a small robot in shape of a parrot as a present and a small necklace as a symbol of their friendship. Madoka has bought a similar necklace. *Madoka has got a necklace which was a present of her mother. Her mother wore the necklace during some sport contest during her youth. *In their youth Madokas parents lived on the Phillipines. * Rene taught her some techniques of taekwondo. * The first word she spoke was the one. * June 27 is also the birthday of the Egyptian deity Seth. *In one episode of Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar, she wears a similar outfit to the character from the videogame . *In the Episode "Special Layer: Freedom?", Madoka changed her haircut to a haircut which looks similar to Eve Tokimatsuri from . Background information *The author of Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar got the Idea of this character while reading about the importance of language in a philosophy book. *When younger SSJKamui also often impressed people because he drew very detailed pictures. *Her hair colour is white because she needed to look strange. *She is partly based on from , from Gundam Seed, Suu from , Abel from Xenosaga,Kirara from and some other characters. *The Name Madoka is taken from . Footnotes Michael,Madoka Michael, Madoka Michael, Madoka